


Soliloquy

by liceenii



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liceenii/pseuds/liceenii
Summary: A snapshot of Sakura's thoughts during meditation.





	Soliloquy

She takes a seat by the stony river, as if to converse with it. Its whisper is a timeless melody; never-ending, always refreshing. Her gaze remains still upon the clear waves.

… thus, as she follows its meanders, she feels her heart's erratic beats slow, her breath go steadier and steadier, and her mind reach serenity. Her eyes close. She rests her callused hands on her knees.

A gentle breeze sways her wild, silver hair, then a buzzard passes by her ear; she pays no mind. The breeze turns into a gust that bends the trees' branches, and a swarm drives by her; she remains immovable. To her, they are but nature's song. Under the guidance of a masterful, yet arcane conductor, its cadences intensify and drop.

Sinking deeper into meditation, she notices subtler nuances: a deer gracefully sprints throughout the grove, and its hooves leave an imprint and an echo; from afar, a wolf howls towards its pack, and within the air, a butterfly unfolds its wings after breaking out of its chrysalis. A hungry woodpecker lets its search be known to the world. Barely awoken, a nightingale begins its operetta, perched upon a branch. 

Greeting the dawn that just arrived, the heavens thunder. Light droplets course down her cheeks, and she smiles, as they get replaced by heavy streams. She does not budge. The water seeps in her hair, her tunic and trousers meld to her form. A faint chill runs through her spine, though she barely acknowledges its existence... She lets her mind wander.

“But how can I focus inward when I am witness to such beauty?” she muses, sighing softly. “A moment in time to let the soul be still... A moment without a hurdle to bypass--”

A figure dominates her mind. It is clear and vivid; as palpable as the world around her. It outstretches its hand, doning a welcoming smile. She jumps, opening her eyes.

“Someday... we shall meet again.”

It does not face her, standing idly in the shadows.

It disappears once she settles upon another image – none other but Hope's Peak Academy – which holds half of the urban landscape in a firm, almost oppressive grip. Within its walls, the hopes of the world are secured... So they could ensure a future for the world, she considers, remembering the slogan touted by all.

Then, the visages of each classmate shuffle before her, complete and all-encompassing. 

“You are all my precious friends.” This thought interrupts the flow. “You are important, as important as my own life.” A fire sets her heart ablaze. She clenches her fist, as if wishing to catch its flickers, then its last embers.

She glances towards the ashen skies, unbothered by the departure of the denser clouds. She runs her palms over her face, shaking off the drizzles. Slowly raising herself to her feet, she towers above all beings – still, she does not forget to show her gratitude – they have given her a most warm welcome.


End file.
